It Could Happen
by I'd Like To Say No
Summary: She was new there and no one seemed to like her. She runs into Ted one night while leaving the arena. Could it be the change she was waiting for? For Sunny!


_Sunny, I know this isn't what we had planned. But this is thanks for helping me through everything, and neglecting your own stories to help me. Before I post them, I want to get this out of my system. Don't worry, it shouldn't be very long, five chapters at most. And, as a bonus, it involves your favorite men. I hope you like it. _________________________________________________________________________

Sunny sat with a smile on her face. Nothing brought her greater joy than watching Ted wrestle, a secret she kept hidden well. Ted was single, good looking, had a bright future, and got along with everyone. He always played it cool when he got ragged on for not picking up women or going out on dates. He even started laughing along with Cody and Randy would make gay jokes. Sunny sat in the background and watched it all. The way he smiled at a dumb joke, the way his eyes lit up when discussing a wrestling match, the way he would shove Cody lightly when they argued over whose dad was the best.

Sunny, on the other hand, was a diva who was still struggling to be accepted. It was only her fifth month in the WWE, but she had served TNA with over four years. WWE offered her more money and Ted. Well, they didn't offer her Ted per say, but Ted was one reason she jumped ship. She saw him when he debuted and fell in love. Don't fool yourself, she jumped because of the money too. WWE had wanted her because she was one of the best woman wrestlers in the world. The WWE fans loved her, it was just her co workers who didn't. The sad part was that she wasn't what they thought she was. She wasn't egotistical, she didn't fight for a top stop, she wasn't obnoxious. She was actually quiet and stuck to herself. It would be enough to make most people quit or become depressed.

But she didn't work her ass off for ten years to quit because people didn't like her. She went from the third smallest town in PA, to the biggest wrestling stage in the world within six years of being a pro wrestler. Not many can say that.

She glanced back at the screen from the locker room and noticed RAW was over, and that it had been for over fifteen minutes now. She looked around and noticed everyone left.

"How kind of them to tell me." She mumbled to herself as she gathered her belongings. The lights would be shutting off before too long. She pulled out her cell phone to call the operator.

"Can I have the number to a cab somewhere near.." Sunny looked around, momentarily forgetting what city she was in, "Cincinnati, Ohio." She finished after a minute.

"All cabs close after eleven," Sunny jumped at the voice behind her, "I had the same problem last time I was here. I had to call poor Cody at midnight in the middle of an intense game of Zelda to come and get me. Needless to say, he wasn't happy at all." Sunny turned around to face the man, closing her cell phone. There was really no reason for it now, no cab station was open.

"Was that just the beginning of your life story, or was there more?" She said a little more harshly than intended. She was just agitated.

"There is tons more. Do you want me to do it in age groups? One to five, six to twelve, thirteen to seventeen, eighteen to twenty three, and twenty four to now," He gave her a tired smile, "Or I could just give you all the juicy details since I've been here for the past year."

"Ted DiBiase, resident asshole." Sunny never seen or heard him be so sarcastic. She loved it. It was then that it registered that she was talking to the man she had secretly adored for a year. She suddenly felt guilty for all the comments she said to him.

"I see you live up to that bitch reputation that has all the girls complaining." He shot back, unsure of why he was being so rude to her. He saw her look down and knew he struck a nerve. He expected her to fire right back at him, but instead she turned around to walk away.

"Hey, I'm sorry," She could hear him walking behind her, "I didn't mean it. I'm just tired." He continued. She also continued, walking.

"Sunny." Her name from his lips stopped her in her tracks. The hold he had over her wasn't normal or natural. This was the first conversation she ever had with him, she should have enough willpower to walk away. She didn't. She finally turned around when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her so she was facing him.

"Are you okay?," He studied her face, "You look like you are about to cry. Please don't cry. I'm not good around crying women. I mumble and make an ass out of myself, and the chances of you ever talking to me again are slim after that, then no one will be able to tell you about the cab service and you'll waste your time on the phone for nothing, while still not having a ride back to your hotel. See why you can't cry?" Sunny stared at him for a moment before busting out into laughter, much to his confusement.

"Did you know you talk entirely too much, Ted?," She let a few giggles out, "And you don't know anything about cheering people up. I wasn't about to cry. But I enjoyed your rant."

"So I didn't…..upset you?," He looked at her again, her blonde hair blocking eyes, "Because it sure seemed like it."

"No, you didn't upset me. Lets just say you struck a sensitive nerve." She fidgeted with the string on her hoodie, nervous for some reason.

"In any case, I didn't mean to." Ted apologized, feeling guilty for the way he treated her.

"You know, this is the first conversation I have had with anyone besides Vince and Stephanie in this company," Sunny felt the need to say, "I guess I'm not well liked." She gave a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes and he knew she was hiding something.

"It'll pass soon. The girls don't take well to new people who they think "threaten their territory" or harm their place in the company."

"And I am neither of those things."

"Don't tell anyone I told you this," Ted leaned in closer to her, and she about died, "But you are the wrestler they all wish they could be. You're beautiful, built, and talented. Lets face it, most of them can't wrestle to save their life."

"I see. So the girls don't like me because I pose a threat, but what about the guys?" Sunny waited for his excuse on this one. It would be almost fun watching him try and think of one quickly.

"Sunny, if Cena's girlfriend saw him talking to you, she would be jealous of hell. You would put her to shame. They put a restraint on their men, keeping them far away from beautiful women," He drifted off and she thought he was done talking, "Now, you should meet Cody and Jericho. Cody would love you and Chris would think you were in love with him."

"Quite the flatterer aren't you, Mr. DiBiase?"

"Don't call me that, I much prefer Ted or Teddy."

"Alright then, Ted or Teddy." She joked, "Sorry, lame attempt at humor. Anyway, I have to get back to the hotel, but it was nice talking to you…..Ted."

"I hope you can walk eleven miles in before morning."

"I'm not that out of shape." She looked down at herself then back up to him, "Am I?"

"No, but you wrestled tonight, and you are tired. I would guess it would take you about three hours to walk eleven miles." Ted estimated.

"Psh, I could do it in one."

"I smell a bet." Ted sniffed the air for effect.

"You don't know what you are getting in to." She threatened, bending down to tie her shoe tighter.

"Is that a yes to the bet?" Ted asked, trying to avoid staring at her while she was bent down.

"No, that's a 'I know you are going to lose so fork over the money now' type thing." Sunny corrected, standing back up to face Ted. It still amazed her that she was even able to hold a conversation with him, she really figured her speech would consist of "um, ohh, uhh, and yep".

"How about instead of money, if I win, I get a date?" Ted proposed, "You pay." He added lightly.

"Fine, but if I win, I get a date." She stepped closer to him, "And you pay."

"So either way, we go on a date?" He leaned closer to her. She was jumping for joy in the outside, but amazingly played it cool on the outside.

"I changed my mind, I want a riding partner if I win."

"You can ride me anytime." Ted joked.

"Not what I meant and you know it." Sunny held back from saying that she'd ride him right now.

"I ride with Cody and Chris, is that okay?" Sunny was hesitant, she didn't know them at all.

"Sure."

"Then lets get to this bet."

________________________________________________________________________


End file.
